


A Hideous Affair

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [21]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac comes home to Dawnstar and to him after a long time apart, and Cicero feels nothing but anticipation to see the man he loves again. But Chac has something a little odd in store for him… (tbc if requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hideous Affair

Everything had to be perfect. If anyone else was around, there'd be no forgiveness for them, not if they intruded on this special moment. He's been stalking the hall for hours now, fixated on the stony, coffin-like doors of his home. Oh yes, it's been hours but Cicero is certainly willing to wait as many more hours as he needed. What else was he to do? Awaiting the return of his beloved Listener encompassed all of his fragile mind on this day. It's been long..too long. Cicero suffered in his absence, but he was a good Keeper and stayed vigilant even in the staggering loneliness.

 

But that all could end today, and the time was drawing close. Cicero lurked at the entryway, feeling the bitter cold of the outside penetrate the stone and up his legs. Cold was something he didn't need in his life but had so rudely been gifted to him. He was a small man and Skyrim's weather gave him chills even on it's summer days- there was eternal snow in Dawnstar, his home.

 

“ _Listener, won't you come home soon_

_Poor Cicero is here, waiting for you”_

 

The Imperial sang softly, in a voice so unlike any other. He shivered and cracked open the front door, feeling blinding snow and light create a slash clean across his face and body. He grimaced and closed it, feeling more at ease in the dungeon dark of his home. “Brrr~!” He shook, going to rest his back against the stone wall in wait of him.

 

Another hour. So much time had gone by that it'd caught him entirely off guard- the doors cracked open, and light filled the room and Cicero's heart with gladness. He leaps to attention, heart pounding in his chest- oh was it truly him?! He sees the broad figure make his way inside, snow blasted in and flying all about him like magic itself. He knew it was the Listener, his long white wolf cloak was unlike any other. It hung over his face and disguised him entirely, a thick wrapping of scarf over his nose and chin. The elf's eyes looked happy, and Cicero was overjoyed enough to cry out in delight.

 

“Oh Listener, at last!” He cries, and did what he always did.. He runs towards the elf, leaping clean into the air and right into Chac's arms. They came around him and felt warm, sweet Listener always was. Cicero looks up into the masked eyes of his lover, a smile ear to ear that made him look positively batty. It was a look Chac was so glad to see again.

 

“Cicero, my sweet.” Chac lifted the petite man further into his arms, feeling Cicero's legs wrapped around his waist and hooked at the ankles. “How long has it been since I've seen that smile... Have you been good?”

 

“Absolutely not!” Cicero sings, feeling himself be carried towards the wall, soon feeling the stone pressed flush to his shoulderblades. “Would you expect any less from Cicero?” Chac's eyes where blinded by the snow, but now he could focus on Cicero's more clearly. He saw them painted thickly, his long red hair falling freely astride his face...he looked so different from the man he was not a few months back.

 

“I never will.”

 

Cicero was well and happy, but the sight of Chac's face entirely covered by cloth stopped him from doing what he wanted most- he reaches up, icy cold fingers going to the rim of Chac's mask to unveil him for the beauty he was. “this will never do.” he whispers, sounding like nothing more than a squeak beyond the front hall. Chac smiled from ear to ear, eager to show what he'd been preparing these weeks apart.

 

Off the mask went, and Cicero closed his eyes, leaning himself up for a kiss he'd been yearning to give for weeks. Oh he'd been so very lonely, so ve-... It only took a second of his lips against his Listener's to realize that something was horribly wrong. Something itched his nose and lip- His eyes fly open and he pulls away, gawking at Chac's face. What he saw there perched upon his mouth was something so horrible he couldn't stand to be near it.

 

“Kyyyaaauhhh!” Cicero shrieks, throws himself from his Listener's arms, shoving the elf away in absolute disgust. “What is that..that _hideous_ thing on your face, Listener?!” Chac smiled wildly, a thick and curled mustache is under his nose, creeping over his lip and it was so awful that Cicero wiped his mouth roughly on his sleeve. “mmmuh! Oh it's absolutely dreadful, Cicero hates it! I hate it I hate it!”

 

Chac only laughed, harder than he's heard in a long time. So then he should be very thrilled for the second part of his surprise! He took off his cloak and hung it upon a hook, displaying himself for his lover to see. It was only a few seconds longer of Cicero recoiling in disgust for the Imperial to realize something even worse. The smell that wafted out from Chac's now exposed hair was...

 

“Listener..” he gasped “-you STINK!” The smell was unlike any other, but one that Cicero was familiar with. He staggered away from Chac and saw him cross his arms, blood adorning his armor. The smell only got worse, piercing the very essence of nasty.

 

“What!” Chac feigned being defensive, throwing his hand out to Cicero “Oh and you seemingly forget how _bad_ you smelled when we first met?” Cicero has come a long way since then, but not long enough to forget. “I have the right to come home smelling like arse once and a while.”

 

“What _is_ that?” Cicero cries, covering his nose and his eyes close to watering. “Cicero knows a smell when it's bad and this is VERY bad!”

 

“I got a kiss from a troll on my way here, nearly took my entire head off. So yes the the stink you stunk is troll spit.”

 

Cicero didn't have the balls to tell him he looks and smells absolutely hideous, and that he ruined his welcome home with that awful mustache. Chac seemed overjoyed though, undeniably pleased with himself and the scream he produced from Cicero. He walked towards Cicero inch by inch and opening his arms for a hug, and Cicero bolted away.

 

“NOO! Stay back, or Cicero will be forced to-t..to.” He gave up and ran, further and further back from Chac who only stalked him down the hall. “Cicero will keep running until you've removed that _dreadful_ thing and have taken that stench off you!” Whatever he was saying only seemed to make Chac laugh harder, and it was only moments more of tormenting the Imperial did he agree to shave. Strange, his kids loved that mustache... Cicero usually liked whatever his kids liked but then again.. he did sort of look horrid.

 

The Listener managed to make his way to the bathing room without being detected by Nazir, Cicero far away down the hall and away from his stink. He saw the door close, and the waiting game began. The armored jester made his way to the dining room and waited, his arms crossed and so very cranky. He refused to smile until he was sure that the elf had taken care of his little prank. Hmph. Foolish listener doing this to him- it was an injustice! He was looking so forward to holding him, kissing the man he loves.

 

When Chac comes back out, his face is shaved smooth and his dreads soaked. Cicero couldn't help but smile when he saw the elf as what he's supposed to look like, handsome. Chac was happy with his prank, and now that his playtime was over, it was time to give Cicero what he wanted most.

 

“Much better!” Cicero chirped, gracing the elf with a lover's smile. He couldn't kiss him here, but he knew just the place to go.

 

“Come with me” Chac whispers “I've got a lot to _show_ you.” And like that, the Listener beckons his Keeper to follow him to his room, where they could catch up on lost time and hold each other the way they'd dreamed of.  


End file.
